Killua and Gon YAOI 1
by AnthonyClift2409
Summary: You may like this or not please note that this YAOI so this didn't happen in the anime


Gon and Killua YAOI

Hunter X Hunter

_**I have seen a lot of Killua and Gon yaoi but all of them have been one chapter in it so I'm going to do at least five chapters if I don't please tell me in the review in the end and I will get on that anyway I will get on this story now.**_

 _ **Gon yes Killua Gon said and Killua asked him to come in his and Gon's room and Gon said ok Killua but give me a sec ok Gon I will but get in here quick ok 'ok' what's up Killua what are you doing Gon pushed Killua of him and then Killua on the bed and then Killua hit his head on the wall next to the bed and then Gon was standing over Killua waiting for him to wake up and then he said to himself that he loved Killua why did he make a fuss about it so he woke up Gon and then he kissed him on the lips and Killua kissed back and then Gon said I'm sorry for what I did about pushing you that's ok.**_

 _ **Gon I'm sorry too don't be Gon interrupted but why not because of this close your eyes why just close your eyes then Killua closed his eyes and then Gon kissed him what was that for just to make fun out of me because I have a crush on you know it wasn't Killua then why did you do that! Because to make fun out of me no! it's because it's because of what it's because I LOVE YOU ok get it now you don't have to rub it in my face you know that so why are you hey because it's fun I got to hear it so what it's not going to bother you is it if it is then I will stop but that will mean that I've only had a crush on you and nothing more ok no Gon that is not what I want come here please ok I'll come what's up now Killua pulled Gon by the neck towards him and kissed and then he deepen the kiss and so did Gon so what do you think of me now hey Gon asked Gon and said I love you there no doubt about it ok so stop being a asshole and help us get out of this room don't bother the snow is back Killua said and Gon asked how do you know and why do you know that and then Killua said that I timed the gap between when it is on ok so what do we to keep warm hey I've read something about if you get naked and you hold other then we will be warm so should we do it Gon asked Killua and Gon said yes please and then he got naked and then Killua got naked to and they was both naked and holding each other.**_

 _ **Gon why did you fall asleep because you was so comfy Gon don't say that please it's embarrassing said Killua ok but is the snow Gone yet Killua yes Gon it is so do you want to hit the road yes said Gon why did you come to me for help Gon because you're the nicest person I know is that ok if it isn't then tell me and I will let you go and it's also because I love you Killua is that so wrong hey don't blame me for us sexually I weren't going to hey so do you like me back I kissed you earlier and you didn't do anything so I thought you liked me back so hey do you if you do than kiss me and if you do then leave and then Killua pulled Gon by then neck and kissed him and then he said the reason I didn't pull back to last time you kissed me was because I love you Gon always have and always will ok so if you ever thing then come to me and I will kiss you longer and not let you go until you said I love you ok whatever so when can we get out of here now if you want said Killua sure let's go Gon said and then Killua said ok what should we do about no food left and then Gon said that we have only ate you food remember oh yeah sorry don't ever say sorry for make a mistake then Gon kissed Killua on the lips and then he said but you never asked I don't need to ok because you mine forever ok cool so where are we so we have got to walk for one more hour ok Gon yes just let's go hey Killua can I hold your hand like a real couple sure Gon so where are we going asked Gon and Killua said to a hotel so we can have a rest then I will tell where is this so called hotel hey you will see it soon ok said Killua**_

 _ **So what did you think of my first chapter of Gon x Killua leave a review ok so thanks.**_


End file.
